People do crazy things when in love
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: It is two days before Chase and Cameron wedding, Cameron is having second thoughts, what will she do? PLEASE R&R.
1. 2 DAYS BEFORE THE WEDDING

**TITLE: PEOPLE DO CRAZY THINGS WHEN IN LOVE**

**SUMMARY- IT IS TWO DAYS BEFORE CHASE AND CAMERON'S WEDDING, CAMERON IS HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS, WHAT WILL SHE DO? PLEASE R&R.**

**A/N: Hey guys, please enjoy this story, R&R Please!**

"Morning Robert," Cameron greeted as he finally got up and out of bed, "You're a sleepy head this morning."

"Morning Allison, well I was just thinking about our wedding in two days, thinking about how excited I am to be marrying the most beautiful girl in this world," He greeted back.

"I'm excited too," she replied in a less excited voice, "I think we better get to work soon, House won't be very happy that we're late."

"This is usually the time he gets in," Chase said trying to get smart.

"Well, that's him we were meant to be in 2 hours ago," Cameron said in her serious work voice, "Also I think we should give everyone there invitations to our wedding today."

"Yeah ok, I put them in your bag this morning I will go get changed and we'll get going."

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

They both arrived at work an hour later, making there way up to the diagnostics department where they worked, Chase went to sit down in the conference room, while Cameron carried on to go and see Wilson, about the invitation.

Wilson was going over a report of his latest cancer patient when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in, it's open," he said in reply to the knock, "Oh, hi Cameron, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I have come to deliver your invitation to mine and Chase's Wedding on Saturday."

"Wedding? Since when?" Wilson questioned.

"Since 6 months ago, Cuddy knows but I never told you because I know that you can't keep things from House, I was gonna let you both know on the same day," Cameron explained.

"So he knows then?"

"No, not exactly he doesn't know I'm here yet I arrived extra late this morning, coz Chase slept in."

"Well, are you ok about the wedding and all coz you seem a little tense, are you having second thoughts?" Wilson asked very curiously, because the way she's talking about it is as if she doesn't want it to happen at all.

"Of, course not, he loves me," she stated still sounding unhappy.

"But the real question is Cameron, do you love him?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? I told you already I'm over House," even though she said it, she didn't sound to convincing, it sounded like she still had a soft spot for Dr. House.

"ok, but you do know that you can always talk to me right?"

"Yes, I know, thank you Wilson, while I better get around to delivering the rest of these invitations, it's now or never, so see ya."

"Bye, you should go and talk to House."

After she left she was a little suprised that Wilson could see right through her, although she kind of had it coming. She decided to just talk to House because it doesn't really matter what they both feel for eachother, coz she was marrying Chase, not House.

She was slowly making her way towards House's office when she remembered there was also something else she needed to say to him about her job at PPTH. Once there she took a deep breath and walked in, she decided to get the hard thing over and done with first.

"House, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Well, don't waste time come sit and talk."

Well, first of all," she said pulling the ivitation out of her bag, "you are invited to mine and Chase's wedding on Saturday."

"Is that it?" he questioned.

"No, there's one more thing. I was wondering if you would let me out of my contract earlier because we are starting a medicine career in Africa saving the children, after our honey moon, to start a new life away from here."

"Away from me you mean? I do like you if that helps."

"No, it doesn't help and that's not what I mean," she sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "Don't do this to me House it's two days before my wedding, yes I still care about you, but I'm with Chase now, I can't wreck something this good, this could be my last chance at being happy. I tried with Brian, but he died, I tried to be with you but you pushed me away, and now I finally find someone who appreciates me and you're trying to take that away from me," She was now crying.

"You can be happy, I'm not stopping that, just not with him!" House exclaimed.

"With who, you? There is a difference between the two of you, you like me but he loves me," she tried to stay strong by wiping up her tears, "So here take the invitation you either come or you don't," she finished the conversation and left his office in tears.

It was time to give Cuddy her invitation, even though she knew about it she doesn't know where or when it is so she slowly made her way to Cuddy's office.

Once there she knocked and entered.

Cuddy noticed that she had been sobbing, "What's the matter Cameron?" Cameron walked in and took a seat opposite Cuddy.

"While you know on how Chase and I are getting married?"

"Yeah, what's happened?" Cuddy asked very curiously.

"Well, I just saw House not so long ago and I'm starting to have second thoughts, as the days go on I can't forget about House, he is important to me but I love Chase, I need help," Cameron pleaded.

"Well, it all comes down to which one you love the most and I don't think House could ever love you, he is incapable of love."

"While I don't believe that he said he likes me which is a start isn't it? I mean I have no idea what to do."

"While I can't really help you there only you can tell yourself what to do," Cuddy said sympathetically.

Cameron got up to leave, "Thanks anyway, oh and by the way here's your invitation," She gave it to Cuddy and left.

**A/N- Please let me know what you think.**


	2. THE WEDDING REHEARSAL

**CHAPTER 2: PEOPLE DO CRAZY THINGS WHEN IN LOVE**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, please enjoy this chapter.**

After all the invitations were distributed all Cameron had to do was have the courage to either be let out of her contract or break it off with Chase, but she did not have the courage to do either of those things, she was so confused, she loved Chase but then again she loved House, she only wished that it wasn't two days before her wedding.

Noone knew about her having cold feet only Cuddy but it's normal for most brides to be nervous a couple of days before their wedding, or even get cold feet, but Cameron felt that it was more than just having cold feet, she felt like she was cheating on Chase just liking House, so she knew what had to be done.

She walked down to House's office instead of knocking she walked straight in and said, "House I have made up my mind I am getting married in two days, this is my two weeks notice. In two weeks I will be all packed up and out of here," she said, that took all the courage she had.

"Fine," he said, "but don't say I didn't warn you that you're making a mistake by marrying Chase, and remember I like you."

Straight after that she walked out not looking back in case she gave into him.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

**...THE NEXT DAY (THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING)...**

Cameron was all frantic with worry knowing that the actual wedding was tomorrow, they had the rehearsal tonight, she started to doubt though that she should actually be marrying Chase because it's not really what she wants.

"Hey Allie," she was interrupted from her thoughts by none other than Chase, "looking forward to tonight babe?"

"Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem kind of nervous, that's all, but if you're sure it's nothing," Chase replied.

"I'm sure," she reassured him.

They both had work off today for the preparation of the rehearsal, so did the best man (Foreman), other groomsmen (House) and Cameron's maid of honour (Cuddy), her other brides maid was a friend named Kim.

It was approximately 4 hours until the rehearsal, they found Cameron something to wear to the rehearsal, Cuddy just wore the normal brides maids dress which was a black lacey short cut dress, with matching black heels. The men just dressed in their suits.

Cameron knew that marriage was a huge step for them but she knew it was right, the only thing that could screw it up is House, or her which she was pretty sure she didn't want to do but she wasn't 100 percent sure.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

It was about half an hour before the rehearsal and Cameron had only just gotten ready, they were at the church and everything but Cameron still wasn't sure. She got really nervous when House walked into her dressing room, gave her a kiss and left, all this time she had herself convinced that she was doing this because they loved eachother, but she was doing it for herself, trying to get over House when all that time the love was still there.

She couldn't believe that she was gonna go through with this, but of course she had a plan, but it kind of involved someones heart being broken, she couldn't bare to do anything about it but she knew it had to be done, she would go through with tonight and sort this out tomorrow on the day, but at the moment it was her turn to be walking down the isle, that was all they were actually practicing walking down the isle so it's on time then the rehearsal dinner, the speeches and stuff.

First down the isle went Foreman and Cuddy, next came House and Cameron's best friend, Kim, then came the flower girls, the ring bearer and finally the bride, the beautiful Allison Cameron.

"Perfect!" shouted their personal organiser of the wedding, thank god we only had to do that once, we need to practice the reception dinner now, although we won't actually be eating tonight we will be practicing the speeches, seeing as Allison's parents were unable to make the wedding, I will give the chance to the two groomsmen and the bridesmaids to speak first and then any other person who has anything to say."

After that little speech everyone set off for a drive to the reception hall which took 10 minutes, once there everyone quickly went to their places wanting it over as soon as possible do they could all get home.

The first speaker stood up, it was Foreman.

"All I have to say is, Allison, Robert, I am gonna miss both of you, I really hope you have a happy and safe marriage. Have a good life together," Foreman decided to keep it short so he sat down.

Next, House stood up to speak, Cameron was getting a little worried as she knew his speech would be trouble.

"First of all Allison, congratulations, but I believe what I said earlier and if you can't see that aswell, then good luck have a good life, away from here. We will all miss you," he smiled for the first time that night and quickly took a seat.

The rest of the speakers were over quite quickly, so very soon everyone was able to go home, but before House could leave Cameron stopped him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing House! If you don't want me then let me marry him, you have nothing to lose."

"Yes, I will lose my best employee, I never said I don't want you, if it will make you happy don't marry him, marry me, I can make you happy, he can't."

She was so upset she just ran off in tears.

**A/N: Hey what do you think? It sucks right, please let me know.**


	3. DECISIONS

**A/N: Thanks for the review Emilye for the last chapter, please enjoy this chapter!**

When Chase got home after the rehearsal, he saw Cameron watching the tv, "What was that all about, why'd you leave so early, is something bothering you?"

"No, Chase I told you this morning," she was back to calling him Chase as she wasn't sure whether she was gonna marry him or hurt him tomorrow, "nothing is wrong, I'm just tired and need some sleep," she said as she left the apartment, hopped in her car as she had decided to go to House's place to discuss a few things with him.

She was still in tears by the time she got to House's place, she had the courage to knock on the door. She was surprised to see that Wilson answered the door.

"Hey Cameron, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be at home with Chase?"

"Is House home Wilson, we really need to talk about a few things," she asked.

"Yeah he is, he's in the lounge watching t.v, come in," he said as she followed him in and to the lounge where House sat. "I will go make some kind of snack well you two talk," Wilson said as he left.

"What do you want Cameron?" House questioned.

"I made a huge mistake House, I want to keep my job please, if it's ok and if you really want to marry me, I will marry you tomorrow instead, you're right, I love him but not in the same way I love you, so if the offer is still open?"

"Of course it is Allie, I have liked you since day one of you working for me, I have just been too much of a coward to admit it, now I have you." He said before giving her a kiss, but they didn't break it up in time because Wilson walked in and caught them kissing.

"Cameron, what's going on? Last time I checked you were marrying Chase not House," he said shocked and amazed.

"Well, last time you checked I was but now, I'm not," Cameron said quickly, "but Wilson, please do not tell Chase I don't want him to find out until tomorrow, it would rip his heart out if he knew that I have been thinking about House for the last couple of days, please Wilson," she pleaded.

"So what you're meaning to tell me is you're calling off this whole South Africa trip thing to marry House, I may be mean sometimes but I'm still human, he needs to know, I can't just let you humiliate Chase in front of all his friends and family tomorrow."

"Please Wilson," she pleaded again, "if I married Chase it would be for all the wrong reasons, please."

Wilson had a long hard think about it and decided Cameron was right, "well Cameron you are right, better to hear from you than anyone else, I hope you are gonna tell him before the wedding," he said calmly.

"Well, actually..." she drifted off.

"Cameron! I can't believe you're gonna just say no to him at the altar," Wilson said frustrated.

"Well, it's not your decision to make is it?" Cameron spoke before turning to House, "Can we go somewhere that we would have a little privacy please?" she asked.

Without a word House got up and walked out of the apartment with Cameron.

"So, tonight I am going to go back home to Chase act as if everything's alright then I will sort this whole thing out tomorrow, be sure to be dressed properly. I will object to the marriage not you, I can't do that to you, I would rather Chase hated both of us than just you," she said before getting ready to leave.

"Ok, Allie just remember though, I love you," he said as she left.

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for making it so short. Wedding day in next chapter, please review...**


	4. The wedding

Cameron awoke early that morning just to realize she was getting married to House today not Chase, she was upset it came to this but it was for the best. she found that Chase was still in bed asleep so she put on a straight face and spoke.

"Chase, honey, we're getting married today wake up!" she called.

He grunted but woke up a bit startled, "When did you get in last night?" he asked her curiously.

"I got in about an hour and a half after I had left, I was just sick of you thinking something was wrong so I went for a drink at the local bar, then for a drive to clear my head," she lied. She felt really guilty about lying to him but it had to be done.

"So you still wanna get married then," he questioned her.

"Of course I do, how could you say something like that!" she said as she kept a smile on her face, "better go get ready then because in two hours we will be at the venue vowing our love for the rest of our lives."

"Ok, well, I'll see you later then Allie," he said as he gave her a kiss and left.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

After Chase had left Cameron packed her stuff for the wedding and went to House's place where she would talk to him then get ready.

Once she arrived there at House's place she put her stuff in the room she was meant to get ready in then walked out to House.

"Hi," she said as she walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek, "are you sure you really wanna grow old with me?" she asked.

"Hello, already old, can't you tell," he said sarcastically.

Cameron just rolled her eyes, "well I'm just gonna go get ready because it's not long now, and I'll never be able to get rid of you," she joked as she left to get ready for the most special day of her life.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

**...SKIPPING FORWARD TO THE WEDDING...**

Cameron was standing at the back of the chapel behind the doors with her father, she was so nervous as she was about to make the biggest decision of her life, 'House' or 'Chase?' She was so nervous but she knew where her heart lied. Finally the only time left to think about it was walking down the isle because the music started, the doors opened and everyone turned to look.

Every step she took was a step closer to a fully committed marriage, she was kind of afraid. She saw Chase standing at the altar but then she saw House, she had had decided to do it through the I do part.

Once she reached the front the priest spoke.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to join Allison Cameron and Robert Chase in the bond of holy matromony."

Cameron was really nervous right now knowing that in a couple of minutes she will have to say I do but in this case she will be rejecting him. So the ceremony carried on then the best man and maid of honour gave the rings to the bride and groom, Cameron was so nervous that she was nearly crying. She was so distracted that she didn't hear Chase talking until she snapped out of it.

He had to start again seeing as Cameron didn't hear the first time, "do you Allison Cameron take me, Robert Chase to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death parts us," he spoke firmly not knowing what was coming.

"I...I...," Cameron started before thinking about House, she was wondering whether she had what it took to reject a man at the altar, she was so nervous that she started crying, "I don't, I am soo sorry Robert I love you I really do but..."

"But, what?" he questioned, "there's someone else?"

"Do you want to take this out back then?" the minister asked.

"Sure," Cameron said, "but first I have to tell everyone something," she announced.

"Go ahead," replied the minister.

"There is still gonna be a wedding today," Cameron said, "just not mine and Chases. Greg, I think you should come back here too," she said as they walked to the back and out a door.

"Wait a minute, Allison, what does this have to do with House?" Chase asked her.

She was still in tears but still she spoke, "Well, I was with House last night, I love him and he loves me, I'm keeping my job at PPTH, I'm so sorry I love you Robert just not the way that I love House," she was saying as she was still in tears.

"What! How long has this been going on for Allison!" Chase demanded.

"Two days, I really am sorry Chase," she sobbed.

"So all that time I kept asking you and you said yes, you lied to me. Oh my gosh I can not believe this Allison I thought you were better, you had told me you had absolutely no feelings left for House."

"Yes I lied but, everyone lies, like I keep saying I'm sorry it was not meant to come out this way."

"So, see not only are you marrying the guy, you're turning into him!" he was furious as he stormed out the back door of the chapel too embarassed about what his family would think.

**A/N: Took me long enough, sorry for delay, please review, tell me if it's alright.**


	5. The reception part one

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy chapter 5.**

As devastated as Cameron was about Chase storming out like that she was kind of happy that she could now spend the rest of her life with someone she actually loves but she started getting nervous as half of Chases family got up, said horrible things to her then left so the wedding chapel was half empty.

"Do you want me to continue Miss Cameron?" the minister questioned.

"Please do, this mans name is Mr. Gregory House, we are know getting married and we have written vows for each other so continue, please," Cameron said.

"Ahem..." the minister cleared his voice," Friends family, we are gathered hear today to join Miss. Allison Cameron and Mr. Gregory House in the bonds of holy matronomy, by now the two of you should know what to say, pass the rings," the minister ordered as one each were given to Cameron and House.

"Do you Allison Cameron take me, Gregory House to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until death parts us?" House asked.

"I do," she said as he placed the ring firmly on her finger. "Do you Gregory House take me, Allison Cameron to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health until death parts us?"

"I do," House replied.

"Now, Gregory House would you like to read your vows to your wife?" The minister said.

"Allison, from day one of you working for me you fell in love with me, I always thought it was because you liked damaged people, not for who I am. I said that you live under the delusion that you can fix everything imperfect, but I was wrong, you fixed me. Without you I'd be broken right now, I do not regret a single moment of the last couple of days we have spent together. I love you and if that means committing myself to one woman I will." House finished.

"That was very moving," the minister said, "Now Allison House would you like to read your vows to your husband?"

"Greg, from the first day I saw you I was attracted to you, at first I just thought it was a physical attraction because you were cute, but as the day went on it grew into something more, I saw that you were damaged and I thought of my husband, but then I saw passed your leg and your cane and I started to see a future that I thought would never happen, but here I am marrying the man of my dreams, I love you despite what anyone else may say, I never thought I would love again after my husband died but you made that possible for me." Cameron finally finished.

"Now there is only one thing left for me to say," The minister started, "I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs House, you may kiss the bride."

The main part of the wedding but there was still the reception which Cuddy was throwing in the basement of the hospital, so House and Cameron were the first to go back up the chapel and leave but they were the last to get to the reception since they took all there stuff to the airport going on a plane that is leaving for Las vegas for there honeymoon in first thing in the morning.

The reception was better than House and Cameron thought it would be, the only thing is that the cake had a picture of Cameron and Chase on it, Cameron was hoping that Chase would turn up to the reception and she was right, he did turn up but he didn't look to pleased. He did what all angry people do he went straight for the alcohol, to try and drown his sorrows.

"I'm gonna go talk to him House," Cameron said.

"ok but I'm coming with you," House replied as he followed.

They were walking through the crowd when they saw House's parents.

"You invited my parents?" House asked.

"Yeah, why not? It was short notice but they said they wouldn't miss the chance for their boy to be happy again although your father wasn't too thrilled but I figured if my parents were gonna be here then yours should be too," Cameron said.

"And by parents you mean your father, why not your mother?" House asked curiously, "Hate her?"

"No she's dead, three years ago," Cameron said tears filling her eyes just hearing about her mother, "she was a good woman she didn't deserve to die, she died in a car accident, a drunk driver."

"Oh, I am so sorry," House said sympathetically.

"You weren't to know," she said, "so do you wanna continue avoiding your parents and go see Chase or what?"

"Yeah sure," he said as they continued towards Chase. As House knew Cameron was a person who cared a little too much so of course she is gonna feel guilty about what she did to Chase, but he also knew that talking to him about it won't solve anything t will only make things worse, by the time they reached Chase he was on his third bottle of beer.

"Robert," Cameron spoke softly.

Chase recognized the voice and knew it was Cameron, but also knew House was there with her. He also figured that he's gonna have to face her at sometime, to move his stuff out of her place.

"Allison," Chase replied, "What do you want don't you think you have done enough? You not only ruined what we had but you ruined my whole life, we had been going out for so long and everytime I asked you about House you would say you were over him, if you had of told me that you were still in love with him earlier this would not have happened. I loved you Allison, and all this time you loved him," he said pointing over at House.

"I do love you Robert but I love him more," Cameron said feeling as guiltier as ever.

"Ahem..." House interrupted, "him has a name."

"Well Robert, I am so sorry, not that it matters because I wanted Greg over you, so you're gonna run because it's over?"

"Over, Allison this is far from over, when I'm finish you are gonna have nothing left not even your sweet Gregory House," Chase said angrily.

"Oh Allison did you hear that, he sworn revenge," House said sarcastically, "get real Chase you don't have the guts to do anything to me or her."

"Oh yeah!" without warning Chase punched House right in the face pushing him right over onto the ground, then ran off which of course Cuddy and Stacy saw so they came running to see if he was ok but Cameron was already on that. But it turns out House didn't need help he got up as if nothing happened.

"What happened?" Stacy and Cuddy asked Cameron in unison.

"Well Chase swore revenge on me, then House made fun of him then he threw a punch at House and ran off like a coward," Cameron said still trying to comfort House.

"Well, I guess this is the worst timing in the world House but Stacy and Mark broke up and Stacy is working for the hospital again," Cuddy said.

**A/N: Please Review.**


	6. The reception part two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. Please enjoy Chapter 6. So here's part two of The reception.**

"Why is this mad woman working for the hospital again?" House questioned Cuddy about Stacy.

"When she left the hospital we were losing alot of money for a while, she was a real asset to the hospital, so you two are gonna find a way to work together," Cuddy said as she walked away to enjoy the rest of the reception. Stacy also decided to leave House alone for now, and maybe they will talk when House gets back from his honeymoon.

It was now time for the speeches to be made so Wilson got up as House appointed him as best man at the last minute.

"House, is my best friend and Cameron is kind of like a friend to me, they haven't really done much for me but I know they mean well, I am gonna make this speech short and sweet, To the bride and groom," Wilson said.

Now it was time for the maid of honour, Cuddy, to make her speech.

"Well House is a pain in the ass and Cameron is a friend but can get annoying at times, but at the end of the day I love them both and wish them all the best, to Mr and Mrs House," she said as everyone raised there glasses.

After the speeches Cameron and House thanked Cuddy and Wilson, then everyone got back to singing and dancing, even Cameron and House danced for a while, but then House decided it was finally time for them to go and say hi to his parents, so House steered them in the direction of his parents.

"Mum, Dad, this is Allison Cameron, you have met her once before and I think you spoke over the phone with her too, she is my new wife," House said.

"Congratulations," House's mother said giving him and Cameron a huge hug.

His father did the same but whispered to Cameron, "be careful, do you really know what you're getting yourself into?" then backed away from her, she gave him a horrible stare.

Cameron decide to take House to see her father, so she steered him there.

"Hi daddy, this is Gregory House, remember, we spoke about him over the phone," Cameron spoke to her father.

"Ah, yes I remember him, congratulations son, I've heard all about you, care for a drink?" he said as House looked over at Cameron, which she nodded telling him to go ahead.

Well House was drinking with her father, Cameron went over and took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, when Stacy came and sat next to her, seeing she was alone.

"So where's the groom on the wedding night," Stacy asked her.

"Oh, Stacy, don't give me rubbish, we all know why you're here, you're here because you want House back, but that's not gonna happen, because the difference is you were together for five years and he didn't marry you but we have known eachother for two years, but been together for two days and he married me, so that must mean he loves me more," Cameron said, making Stacy jealous.

"Oh, you have no idea, the love was there, it always has been, he loved me more than he can ever love you, you're just a young pretty girl, who has no idea what true love is," Stacy said not knowing about her other husband.

"Well, that's where you're wrong, I got married very young, my husband died, I was a widow young, he died of cancer which went to his brain and killed him, I watched him die, I loved him and it killed me to know that there was nothing that I could do to help him, then there you were with House he didn't want anyone touching any of his legs but you let them cut off some of his thigh muscle crippling him for life, is that what you call love!" Cameron shouted kind of drunk, and kind of because Stacy had made it a competition, her shouting made people silent.

"Well, if you loved House you wouldn't have waited so long to marry him, instead of giving up because of the so many times he rejected you, but no you went to Chase and you nearly married him today," Stacy also screamed, bringing more attention to them, all of a sudden out of nowhere Cameron punched Stacy and the face and made her nose bleed.

"You stay away from my husband you crazy BITCH!" Cameron shouted as House and Cuddy came running over, "if you touch him, I swear you will regret it!" Cameron said going to hit her again but House pulled her away.

"Allison, come she won't come between us I promise even if she tries, I won't let her, I love you more than I ever loved Stacy, I don't even have feelings for the hag anymore," House said.

"Yeah take your Bitch away and keep telling yourself that, you know you've still got it in bad for me House," Stacy screamed as House and Cameron walked away.

"So everyone, back to the party now," Cuddy said, as everyone was staring.

**A/N: Please review.**


	7. After the reception

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in a while I just lost the will to write because I had run out of good ideas, I'm not too sure if anyone really reads my stories any more but here is chapter 7.**

After the reception was over House went around looking for Cameron just to find her in a space crying.

"What's the matter Cameron?" House asked her as he approached.

"Nothing," she replied, "I'm just a bit emotional at the moment and I can't believe that I have the one good thing in my life right here in the palm of my hands, knowing that before I know it, you could be gone," she sobbed.

"Gone where? I'm not going any where, no matter how much Stacy tries. I have always loved her and a part of me probably always will, but I love you more than I could ever love her," House said, sitting down beside Cameron and hugging her, "Stacy won't come between us," he said with a little doubt in his eyes, but luckily enough Cameron didn't spot it.

House then decided that they were going to head home, because there had been enough drama for one night, they had also decided that they weren't going to start there honeymoon for another week so it will give them time to finish any unfinished paper work and finish there patient load, much to House's dismay, it was all Cameron's decision, so they had an early start in the morning.

* * *

The next day at work House ran into Stacy, who greeted him with a good morning, House just nodded acknowledging her presence.

"So your not even gonna say good morning to me," Stacy said astounded.

"As a matter of fact Stacy I'm not gonna say good morning to you, what have you done to desrve my good morning," House said matter of factly.

"Fine but you will say good morning to me eventually," Stacy said.

"What ever you have planned forget it, Allison and I love each other too much for your foolish games," House said walking away from Stacy.

"Keep telling yourself that Greg," Stacy said getting in a final word.

House was about to go and hide in his office when he ran into Cuddy.

"Great another person here to annoy me," House said grumpily.

"What do you mean I was just passing by and thought I'd ask you why you are at work." Cuddy said acting as if she believed House really cared.

"I'm here for another week before my honeymoon," House answered, "Allison has decided that she wants to finish up her work before we go."

"Ok," Cuddy said, "but I didn't really ask," she said to House before walking away.

House started walking to his office thinking about both of the women in his life, he didn't know what to do, he knew that Stacy was the love of his life but he also knew that Cameron was his wife and he loved her very much, he was so confused. He didn't have that much time to think though because Wilson intruded on his thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked, "Shouldn't you be on your honey moon with Allison because that's what married couples do."

"Yeah, but we are not going for another week, Allison is gonna finish up her work first, but also if I'm not careful there won't be a honey moon," House said looking doubtful.

"Why what have you done now?" Wilson said assuming that it was something House did because apparently somehow everthing is House's fault.

"No, it's not me, it's that devil woman Stacy, she has plans to break me and Allison up," House said.

"Well, don't let her, just let this be a test of your marriage, of your love to Allison, if you love her like you say you do then you won't let Stacy get in the way of that," Wilson said.

"But what about Chase, he wants Cameron back no matter what. He can't have her I won't let him, as far as I know he doesn't work here anymore, but it's just a matter of time before him and Stacy team up and break us apart," House said not knowing that Stacy was actually listening to their conversation, she wouldn't have even gotten the idea of teaming up with Chase if it weren't for House.

From what Stacy heard from House and Wilson's conversation she had enough to break them up so she decided to get in contact with Chase by ringing him.

After he answered she said, "Yeah Chase, this is Stacy Warner here, I know a way that you can be with Cameron and I can be with House, meet me at the local bar in ten minutes and we'll chat," she said as she hung up before Chase could speak.

* * *

Stacy knew that this plan of hers was genious, she was so sure that it would work, she was getting a bit anxious after 10 minutes when Chase didn't show up, but she stopped worrying when he finally arrived and took a seat next to her.

"So what's this genious plan of yours?" Chase asked as if nothing had happened.

But instead of answering his question she was quite shocked to see him, "Oh my gosh Chase what happened to you," she said as she looked on at him. His suit was part torn on the side, he looked half way between sober and drunk but to make things worse he smelt like he hadn't had a wash.

"You know very well, what happened to me, that so called ex boyfriend of yours, wrecked my life..." Chase started.

"..and that so called ex fiancee of yours wrecked my life, so let's wreck their lives together," Stacy suggested.

"I like the plan," Chase said, as they started on the first rounds of drinking, "we are gonna make them both so miserable that they are gonna break up with eachother and come crawling back to us," Chase said, both of them laughing so hard.

**A/N: Hey sorry for no updates in ages and sorry it's not that long, I will try and make the next chapter longer. Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait I took a long break over christmas. I am going to write a chapter of each of my stories before I start doing anything else, lol! That is my aim by the end of the week. Here's chapter 8.**

Chase decided that the first step to getting close to Cameron would be to actually get a job at the hospital, so once he stepped through the hospital doors he decided to go up and see Cuddy to see if there were any positions available because one things for sure he knew he wouldn't be working under House any more.

As he made his way through the clinic to Cuddy's office he wondered what position he would take and how he was going to take advantage of Cameron which was when it hit him. The ER was a little under staffed at the moment so he will just get a job in the ER.

Once he reached Cuddy's office he knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Cuddy's voice. So Chase took that as an opportunity to walk in nice and slowly to gather up his thoughts on what he was going to say.

"Dr. Chase," Cuddy said suprised from behind her desk, "what brings you back to this humble place of work?" she asked sarcastically as if she didn't know that he was gonna try and win Cameron back.

"I heard the ER was short staffed so I was wondering if I could have a job in the ER," Chase requested.

"Yeah we do have a couple of openings in the ER for patching people up when they come in through ambulance. Nothing in surgery though," Cuddy said.

"It's ok I will take anything that is available, at the moment," Chase repled.

"Ok but you are to stay away from the diagnostics department, you are not to go near Cameron, or else I will fire you," Cuddy said very seriously.

"Of course not, it's over with Cameron," Chase lied quickly.

"Ok, you can start tomorrow then," Cuddy said, dismissing him.

* * *

Chase decided that he should have another confrontation with Stacy Warner to let her know what happened and where things are at with their plan, so he called her up.

"Stacy," she answered on the other line.

"It's Chase," Chase answered.

"Oh, how are things going, did Cuddy give you a job because I am still the lawyer for House's department," Stacy started.

"They are good, Cuddy gave me a job in the ER. That will be enough to get the plan kick started I think," Chase told her.

"Very good, Chase," Stacy answered.

"The only problem though is that Cuddy said if I go near Cameron then she'd fire me," Chase told Stacy.

"Don't worry about Cuddy, we have to go with our plan, remember what it is?" Stacy asked him sternly.

"Yeah, me and you are gonna pretend to be in a relationship in order to trick Cameron and House into thinking that we are over both of them, and then we are going to strike well they go on their honeymoon," Chase said taking a deep breath.

"Excellent, meet me in the cafeteria at 12," Stacy said.

* * *

12pm came fast, Chase and Stacy met in the cafeteria, where they had lunch together and started putting their plan in action. They knew that 12pm was the time that Cameron and House went on their break for lunch so it would be their chance to try and convince them that they were in a relationship.

Chase and Stacy awaited the arrival of House and Cameron and the second they saw them walk through the door Stacy grabbed Chase and passionately kissed him as she saw House and Cameron look their way.

"Since when were they all snuggly together?" House questioned pointing towards Stacy and Chase.

"Since when did you care?" Cameron asked, "can't you see the way she just looked at us, it's all fake, she is just trying to convince you that she's over you," Cameron said.

"How can you tell that by the way she looks?" House asked Cameron looking at her weirdly.

"Because I can, watch her face when I do this," Cameron said. Before House could ask Cameron what she had grabbed him into a passionate kiss. House quickly looked over at Stacy.

"You're right, the look she gave us was priceless," he said as they pulled apart, "I wonder what she is after," House wondered.

"You, duh.." Cameron said with a dumb expression on her face.

House and Cameron just watched as Chase and Stacy approached them.

"Hey," Stacy greeted them, "getting sued lately House," Stacy said as she smirked at him.

"No actually I haven't, I'm outta here in a week anyway," House said returning her grin, "what'd you say your name was again?" House said trying to piss her off.

It actually worked though she was furious, the only hint of it was in the colour her face turned as she walked away in a huff.

"Now we can sit down to lunch in peace," House said as he pulled Cameron towards the counter to order food.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just one more chapter at the hospital and then the chapters after that are about the honeymoon.**


End file.
